La Mouzaïa Hotel and Spa
La Mouzaïa Hotel and Spa is a Lovian three star luxury holiday resort in the Sofasi holiday hamlet Adoha. La Mouzaïa is located at 2 Evening Drive. The hotel is a few blocks away from Ferguson Beach, Rooms All rooms come with a flat screen TV with surround sound and a high quality stereo for the costumers use. All rooms have access to wireless internet and connected to ZAM Network + the digital Lovian TV channels. And if there is nothing on that fancies you the hotel has a large selection of DVDs that can be borrowed from the reception. The rooms are insulated to keep it soundproof to enhance the La Mouzaïa experience. All rooms have their own minibar which is constantly kept in stock with local lovian wines and drinks. Room service is available to all rooms 24 hours a day. The Classic Single Sleeps- 1 Price- $300 per night for a standard room, Extra '''$50 for a room with a beach view '''Rooms- 52 (13 with beach view) The Classic Single is a one room hotel apartment for one resident. Designed by famous French architect Andre Devoid, it has a modern French design. All rooms have its own individual design which includes art from local artists. The current amenities in the rooms are a small bathroom with a spa bath. The main room has a king size bed, a small wardrobe and a 32” flat screen television. All rooms have a large window and are in walkable distance to the hotel Restaurant. Twin Share Sleeps- 2 Price- $400 per night for one person, $500 per night for two people Extra $50 per night for a room with a beach view Rooms- 31 (10 with beach view) The twin share is very similar to the classic single but with the extra space in the main room and a bigger bathroom. Just like the single it has its own individual French style with paintings done by artist from Lovia. All costumers have a choice of two king singles or a queen size bed. The twin share comes with its own flat screen TV with surround sound and a stereo system for their own use. The bathroom has more space with a Shower, and a Spa bath. The Studio Sleeps- 4 Price-''' 800 per night for up to four people. '''Rooms- 10 The Studio is the largest of the La Mouzaïa hotel rooms. The Studio has a a large living room with the usual amenities. A small kitchen and bar with a mini fridge and micro-wave. The usual flat screen TV and stereo but with a larger dining table in the centre of the room which the other rooms don’t have. The Studio has two rooms which the customer can decide whether they have two king single beds or a King size bed in each of the room, allowing a family of four to comfortably stay in the luxury La Mouzaïa Studio. Each bedroom has its own bathroom with a Spa bath. The Studio has magnificent views of Ferguson beach and is considered the most luxurious of the La Mouzaïa Hotel Rooms. Reviews Guide Hôtelier Cinq Etoiles gives this hotel . The amenities are great, the food is not so great. Overall, it's not worth it. See also * Adoha Category:Hotel Category:Spa resort Category:Adoha Category:Building in Clymene